Addicted to Love
by TwiztidJuggalette
Summary: AU. When Kagome and Inuyasha find out that their partners are cheating on them, they devise a plan to get them back. But will it work? Based on the movie 'Addicted to Love'


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**TJ: Um.. I got this idea from the movie 'Addicted To Love'. READ AND REVIEW. DAMMIT!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

_**(Lyrics)**_

"Ready to go?"

"Mom! Im going out! I'll be back in an hour!" Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi shouted from her kitchen.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello? Naraku! We were jus- wait. You can't? Okay. Well I guess I'll stay in then."

"Naraku's not coming?" Kagome's best friend Sango asked.

"No. He says that he has to do overtime." Kagome sighed.

"Are you still going?"

"No."

"I will not take no for an answer missy!" Sango said, waving a finger at Kagome.

"But! But!"

"NO BUTS MISSY!" Sango said, dragging Kagome out the door.

**Club infinity. **

Kagome and Sango walked into the club and spotted Miroku, Ayumi and Kouga.

"Hey guys." Kagome greeted her group with a smile.

"No Naraku?" Ayumi asked.

"He had overtime." Kagome said, looking down.

"Hey, anyone want drinks?" Sango asked.

"Pepsi."

"Coke."

"Tea."

"Your babies."

_WACK!_

"Shut it Miroku!" Sango said as they walked to the bar.

Ten minutes later, Miroku and Sango returned. Sango looked pale.

"Where are the drinks?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome, did you and Naraku break up?" Miroku asked.

"No, why?"

"Then why is he over there with-"

"SHUT UP MIROKU!" Sango said slapping him.

Kagome followed Miroku's gaze. In the middle of the dance floor was Naraku and Kikyo.

"THAT WHORE!" Kagome yelled, launching herself at Kikyo.

Kagome punched Kikyo in the face and threw her to the ground.

"YOU BITCH! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed.

"Miroku! Get her off Kikyo!" Ayumi shouted.

Miroku did as her was asked, grabbing Kagome and holding her back.

"You psycho bitch!" The battered Kikyo shouted.

"You stay the hell away from-"

"From who? Him?" Kikyo giggled, pointing to Naraku.

"Oh honey... He hasn't been yours for months. He's been in my bed."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe him! That lying, cheating, sonovabitch!" Kagome shouted, walking into school on Monday.

"Yea. Next time I see him... Im going to shove my foot so far up his ass that he can't see straight!" Sango growled.

Just across the hall, Sango and Kagome spotted the most pathetic sight they had ever seen. Inuyasha on his knees... Begging Kikyo to tell him the rumors weren't true.

"Please tell me they're lying baby! Please!"

"Im afraid they're correct. Im sorry lover. You just bore me. I've had my fill of you." Kikyo said cruelly.

"Poor Inuyasha." Sango said.

"POOR INUYASHA! That asshole prolly deserves it. Gosh." Kagome chuckled.

"Kagome... He's been in love with her for years. He fucking worships the ground she walks on!"

"So my public humiliation means nothing to you?" Kagome glared and walked off.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that day, Kagome sat in the cafeteria with her friends.

"Kagoma. I need to talk to you."

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at her.

"It's Kagome. KA - GO - MAY!" Kagome glared at him.

"Keh, Whatever." Inuyasha said, grabbing her by her arm and leading her towards the hall way.

"Okay. What the fuck do you want?"

"I have a plan."

"Should I be amazed?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up and listen. I want Kikyo back, and you want Naraku back right?"

"Fuck. That. I don't want him back. I want that bitch to fucking grovel at my feet!" She shouted.

"Well then.. Pretendtobemygirlfriend." Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome as if she was going to eat him.

"WHAT! Are you insane?"

"Well, if they see us together... They'll want us back. Then I'll have Kikyo and you can get Naraku back."

Kagome thought about the plan for a minute. It was completely insane. But I could work. She smiled.

"I'll do it."


End file.
